Nous sommes tous humains quelques soit nos penchants
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Roronoa zoro avait un secret qu'il n'avourait jamais de peur d'être rejeté alors quand les membres de l'équipage l'aprennent ça tourna mal. O.S contre l'homophobie. ZoSan toujours...


_Bonjour à tous hier c'était la journée contre l'homophobie et j'ai longtemps hésité à faire un O.S mais quand j'ai entendu des mecs de ma classe dire que les gays c'était horribles ou je ne sais j'ai décidé que j'allais en faire un ! J'ai brandis mon calepin et un stylo et au boulot ! Au début ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais faire mais j'ai eu un déclic et voilà ! J'espère que cet O.S vous plaira ! J'ai fait exprès qu'il parle de ce sujet c'était un peu le but ! Et je remercie Benji pour ses fabuleuses idées que je n'ai pas utilisé ^^ mais c'était gentil ! Sur ceux bonne lecture !_

 **Nous sommes tous humains quelques soit nos penchants.**

Roronoa Zoro ce nom pouvait terrifier n'importe qu'elle personne. Cette simple énonciation faisait froid dans le dos à n'importe quel homme. Les marines attendaient que la faucheuse arrive leurs tendant les bras n'y avait seulement auprès de son équipage qu'il était "normal". Il suffisait d'un regard noir exprimant les enfers pour que n'importe lequel de ses nakamas ne bougent plus, comme pétrifié. Sauf une seule personne. Celui qui faisait battre son coeur de pierre. Lui faisant ressentir des sentiments oubliés. Cette personne possédait des cheveux blonds en bataille semblables à l'or. Un sourcil vrillé énigmatique. Des yeux bleus azurs comme l'océan. Une cigarette aux bords de ses fines lèvres pulpeuses, lui donnant un certain charme. Un costard noir et blanc aussi simple qu'élégant. Un corps svelte et pourtant magnifique. Zoro ne se laçait de l'admirer. Et oui bien que cela puisse paraître improbable il était gay. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais de peur d'être rejeté. Il le regardait en cachette,c'était son secret. Quand le Thousand Sunny accosta sur une île estivale. Il s'éclipsa furtivement. Comme tous les hommes en mer,il ressentait certains besoins. Il chercha un endroit où il pourrait se "détendre". Il arriva bien assez vite devant un magnifique jeune homme. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs aux mèches comme aux pointes blanches. Des yeux d'un vert envoûtant qui ne cessait de le regarder avec envie. Vêtu d'un blouson en cuir bordeaux où ses mains se trouvaient. Il avait un jean noir légèrement troué ainsi que quelques chaines et bracelets. L'homme s'approcha du sabreur. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Zoro rouge. 2 heures plus tard,ils se baladaient tous les deux main dans la main.S'embrassant de temps en temps. Jusqu'à ce que le sabreur rentre au bateau lui disant qu'ils se verraient le plus tôt possible. Le dîner se passa comme d'habitude dans la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. A un moment Luffy décida de prendre la parole:" Dis Zoro c'était qui le gars avec qui tu parlais?"demanda-t-il. Bizarrement tout le monde s'arrêta de manger pour regardait Zoro toujours impassible."Personne." répondit-il d'un ton froid, voulant clore la conversation. "Pourquoi tu lui faisais des bisous alors?"reprit le capitaine. Tous les mugiwaras ne bougèrent plus à l'entente de ses paroles. Surtout le sabreur qui devenait de plus en plus blanc. Tout le monde le regarda mi dégouté mi surpris. Chacun exprimant leurs émotions. Les filles pensèrent simultanément qu'elles ne pourraient par ce le faire. Franky fondait en larmes disant des "trop tristes." Brook en avait perdu sa mâchoire! Chopper demandait innocemment à Usopp ce que cela voulait dire. Celui-ci ne dit rien,les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Et Sanji,il était le plus écœuré.Et cela se voyait sur son visage. Ses yeux lui lançaient un regard haineux. "Alors comme ça t'es une tafiole?!" Lui cracha Sanji à la figure. Zoro se crispa retenant ses poings et ses larmes ce dont il avait peur se passait sous ses yeux. L'être qu'il aimait le détestait. "Pourquoi tu réponds pas? Tu as plus assez de voix?"continua t'il. "Sanji ferme la!"hurla Nami,d'un ton froid. "Non les types comme _**LUI**_ me répugne! C'est à cause de _**VOUS**_ que je me fais emmerder!" S'exclama-t-il. " Tu vas parler putain?!"cria le cuisinier. Zoro se leva avec peine le visage regardant le sol. Chacun des mots prononcés lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une lame plantée en plein coeur². Il sortit de la cuisine comme du bateau. Il c'était mis à pleuvoir. Une légère pluie, comme si les cieux ressentaient sa douleur. Il laissa les larmes coulaient s'accordant avec les gouttes. Il marcha lentement vers une petite maison grise où il frappa à la porte. L'homme de tout à l'heure ouvrit interloqué de voir son amant dans cet état. Celui-ci se précipita dans ses bras cherchant un peu de réconfort. "Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Lui murmura l'homme doucement à l'oreille. Il l'enlaçait tendrement. Le sabreur sanglotait encore incapable de répondre. "Ils t'ont dit quoi?"reprit-il en lui enlevant ses habits. " Ils ont appris...que j-j-j'étais gay..."commença t'il. La prise de l'homme se resserra. "Et ils ne t'ont pas acceptés?! C'est ça?" Zoro hocha seulement la tête en signe de réponse. " Heureusement que tu es là Niji.³" "Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber." Lui susurra-t-il en le mettant dans son lit. Un parfum d'épices et d'herbes s'y dégageait. Il l'allongea contre lui plaçant la tête du sabreur contre son torse puissant. Il le cala bien contre lui. Zoro s'endormit après quelques caresses et toutes les larmes de son corps versées. Après lui avoir raconté ses événements. Niji se sortit avec précaution. Il recouvra le sabreur d'une couverture et il lui mit un oreiller avant de partir. Il décida qu'il devait avoir une petite conversation. Il se dirigea vers le port pour trouver le Thousand Sunny et ses membres à leur bord. Il sauta dessus pour aller dans la cuisine. " Alors c'est ça les mugiwaras?" Commença Niji,un regard haineux. "Vous êtes Pitoyables."reprit-il. "Qui es-tu pour nous parler comme ça?"demanda Robin, curieuse. " C'est moi qui sors avec votre sabreur. Et oui moi aussi je suis gay! Cela ne m'a jamais empêché de travailler ou autre. Ça me répugne les gens comme vous! Vous osez le rejeter?! Regardez-vous! Un squelette,un cyborg un renne?! Faut pas ce foutre de la gueule du monde! Toi tu as vu ton pif mais on ne t'emmerde pas là-dessus?! Toi tu es élastique et personne ne te fait chier?! Vous deux les choses qui vous servent d'airbag attirent des gars comme des aimants pour ensuite leurs briser le coeurs! Mais c'est toi qui me dégoute le plus! T'es pitoyable! Sanji la jambe noir! Ce que tu as osé lui dire est intolérable surtout si vous êtes amis! Dès que l'on a discutés ensemble il m'a parlé de toi. Que même si tu le faisais chier à un tel point...il t'aimait comme un fou. C'est vrai que tu étais trop aveugle pour le pas l'avoir remarqué. Vous l'avez rejetés, tu l'as rejeté tout ça parce qu'il est gay?! Je déteste le mot homophobie. Ce n'est pas un phobie, vous n'avez pas peur, vous êtes juste des connards. °" Une fois sa tirade terminait il partant sans plus de cérémonie. Tout le monde se tut face à ses paroles. Principalement Sanji qui ne sut quoi dire. Zoro l'aimait et il lui avait dit toutes ces choses. Il s'en était pris à lui comme il l'aurait fait avec ceux de son passé. Il avait fait une connerie. Quand il repensa à ses paroles son cœur se serra. Maintenant qu'il y pensait le charme du sabreur ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait mal quand il le voyait blessé.Il se sentait bien près de lui. Alors il l'aimait lui aussi ? Il s'élança à la poursuite de Niji, des larmes perlant ses yeux. Il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à le voir les poings serrés. "Attends ! " cria le cuisinier. " Quoi ?!Tu veux m'insulter aussi ?! " "Non tu avais raison…je n'aurais pas dû dire ç ne voulais pas.C'est parti tout seul quand il a dit qu'il était gay… "répondit Sanji,mal à l'aise. "Tu penses qu'il pourra me pardonner ? "reprit-il. "Je ne sais pas, on va voir. "Conclu Niji en marchèrent dans les rues pavées de la ville pour arriver devant sa maison. Il ouvrit doucement la porte . Zoro somnolait paisiblement l'air serin. Il avait les yeux comme les joues encore humides par les larmes. La couverture le recouvrait que partiellement.Dévoilant son torse musclé à la perfection et ses fines jambe. Niji alla vers le sabreur endormi. Il lui mit une de ses chemises rouges avant de le réveiller il ouvrit ses yeux encore fatigués il vit Sanji. Instintivement il se serra contre son amant. Celui-ci passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant délicatement. "Il est venu te parler, si tu le veux bien. " lui dit-il d'un ton doux. Le sabreur hocha faiblement la tê vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté des deux. " Je suis désolé ne voulais pas te faire de mal.J'ai vécu des choses assez traumatisantes à cause de certains gays. Et quand tu as dit que tu l'étais je n'ai pas pensé à toi mais à eux.J'avais oublié qui tu étais à mes yeux et à quel point je t'aimais, je suis désolé. Tu ne pourras peut-être pas me pardo…. " expliqua Sanji. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Zoro c'était délicatement collés aux siennes le faisant ressentir toutes ses émotions enfouis depuis si longtemps. Un mélange de haine,de colère,de mélanconie,de tristesse,d'envie mais surtout d'amour. Pas un artificiel ou autre non le qui peut embellir n'importe quelle journée rien qu'en voyant le sourire de son bien aimé.Le cuisinier passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Zoro mit une mains derrière sa nuque et le bas de son dos,le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Ils oublièrent le monde qu'il y avait n'y avait qu'eux moment tous les deux l'avait secrètement rêvé. Ils s'embrassèrent laissant leurs langues avec leurs jumelles découvrir la bouche de l'autre dans un se séparèrent après quelques minutes pour se regarder dans les yeux. " Baka. " lui dit simplement Zoro. Sanji rigola se calant contre son nouvel posa sa tête contre son cou sentant son odeur si enivrante. "Je suis désolé Niji. "reprit-il. "Ah pas grave je savais que tôt ou tard que vous finiriez ensemble.C'était évident et je ne peux pas m'opposer à votre amour. "Répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules Zoro lui déposa un dernier tendre et doux baiser signe de leurs souvenir ils avaient gardés la chemise de l'autre pour ne jamais s'oublier. Ils rentrèrent au Sunny sous un magnifique couché de soleil et son ciel teinté de blanc. Ils furent accueillis enfin Zoro par des pleurs et des excuses de tout le sourit faiblement se laissant étouffer par ses nakamas. Ils furent ensuite félicités en voyant leurs mains tendrement enlacés. Ils c'étaient trouvés et ils n'allaient plus jamais se quitter.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **J'espère que cet O.S vous aura plus et vous aura fait réfléchir sur certaines choses. Je ferais peut-être un bonus sûrement un lemon.**_

 _ **².**_ _c'est je saigne encore de Kyo_

 _³. Sanji veut dire 4 heure et Niji 2 donc voilà je n'avais pas d'idée pour le prénom -.-_

 _°. Une de mes citations préférées elle est de Morgan Freeman._


End file.
